Wise Blue Romance
by Christie Meyer
Summary: A collection of Percy and Annabeth, Percabeth, stories and oneshots.
1. Vulnerable

**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Title: Vulnerable**

**Summary: Annabeth wanted to get away from the feeling of vulnerability; a feeling she got whenever she was with the most caring boyfriend in the world, Percy. What could he do to change her mind?**

**WARNING/S: OOC  
**

**A/N: A very cheesy story. Read & Review, please? *innocent face***

**Inspired by _Sparks Fly_ (Taylor Swift)**

* * *

**ANNABETH**

* * *

I've already thought about running away from him, but I know I won't get anywhere, anyway, no matter how hard I'd try. He would always find a way back to me. Even if I choose to go to the other end of the earth, he'd be there, waiting, and when I get there, he'd probably tell me, "What took you so long, Wise Girl?"

"Hey, Annabeth!" There he was. He stood close to me, almost touching. I hoped my face didn't give out anything I was thinking.

He held on to my hand and dragged me to the sidewalk. It felt like my heart was melting, every time he touched me. I was so vulnerable when I was with him, and as a daughter of Athena, vulnerability was not something I was ever going to admit to. That's why I need to get away.

He led me to a small café close to my house and told me to sit down and wait while he bought our drinks.

By the time he got back to the table where I was, the rain was pouring harshly outside. I stared in awe at the window, which now had so much water droplets. He placed two cups on the table. One cup was filled with hot chocolate, for him, and the other one contained chocolate cappuccino, for me.

He sips his drink cautiously, trying not to burn his tongue. I try not to stare at the shape of his mouth as he drinks. He sets the cup back down and gives me the lopsided grin I love so much. "I've already finished my drink, and you haven't even taken a sip yet. C'mon, drink up! I don't want to have wasted my money on that."

"Sorry," I say quietly, and sip.

His smile falters. He knows something's up with me, as he always does. He moves his chair so that we sit side by side instead of facing each other. He turns his head toward me, and I stare at the intense sea green eyes that never cease to mesmerize me. "What's wrong, Annabeth?"

I don't answer. He never forces me to talk or answer him when I want to. He just puts his arms around me, and I rest my head on his broad shoulder. "It's going to be alright," he reassures me.

The rain pours, even stronger than earlier. He looks out the window and smiles a wicked grin. "Hurry up and finish that cappuccino. I have a surprise for you."

I drank the whole thing in five sips. He laughs at my enthusiasm and grabs my hand. He pops open an umbrella, which I hadn't noticed he had until now, and links my arm through his.

We cross the road, where, surprisingly, is almost abandoned. Most people were probably inside their houses, avoiding the rain.

"You know what would be really romantic, yet cheesy right now?" he asks.

I tilt my head up, just the tiniest bit, since we're almost the same height. "Yeah," I say. I wasn't that stupid. He just smiled and nodded. "Wise girl," he muttered, before dropping the umbrella in the middle of the road, and kissed me then and there in the pouring rain.

When he walked me home, not wet, but soaked, my dad opened the door. He had a look of outrage when he saw us, laughing and shuddering at the cold. He knew that even if he scolds me, I wouldn't care enough. He just sighs and grabs towels from the nearest bathroom and offers them to me, and the green-eyed boy beside me.

Minutes later, we were sitting on the couch, watching a corny soap opera, when he turned to me and said, "I love you, Annabeth. Never forget that as long as I'm with you, nothing can go wrong."

I smiled at him. "I love you, too."

I knew then that I would never try to get away from him again. He was my shelter, my comfort; not my downfall. When he said that nothing can go wrong, I believed him, only because he was my Seaweed Brain, Percy.

* * *

**How was it? Please review! Your reviews keep the oneshots coming! :3  
**

**Lots of love,  
Aimee**


	2. Far, Far Away from You

_I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. But, like every other PJO Fanfiction writers, I wish I owned it._

**Title**: Far, Far Away from You

**Summary**: Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson are best friends. When they were sixteen, Percy had to move to Paris for his stepfather's business. Annabeth stayed. Four years later, Annabeth stops all contact with him.

**Warning/s**: OOC; AU (no demigods)

**A/N**: Even if you hated the summary, please read on! Lots of surprises. :) Nobody died in this fic… sort of. Review, please!

Inspired by _Jet Lag_ (Simple Plan)

* * *

**PERCY**

* * *

I wonder what time is it in New York. Annabeth hasn't emailed me for a whole month. With school going on, I wonder if she'd forgotten me. It's a possibility, I tell myself, but Annabeth can't possibly forget me. Can she? I wanted to call her, but I don't want to disturb her... and there was the stupid time difference. I hated being away from her. When I wake up, she'd be fast asleep. I could always send her an IM, but she hasn't been online for three weeks.

I've sat there for hours, wondering what could possibly take up all her time. _Does she have a new boyfriend? Is it already her finals? Does she have a new architecture project she hasn't told me about?_

My laptop screen beeped, and I jumped, excited. To my dismay, it was only a message from my other best friend, Grover. It's not that I don't want to talk to him—I talked to him everyday, unlike with Annabeth.

I read the message.

_Hey Perce… How is it there in Paris? Is Sally OK? It's pretty boring here without you. I don't get to talk to Annabeth, either. The last time I talked to her was… four days ago. She was so happy. I don't know why, though. There's this new boy in school—Luke Castellan. All the girls are all over him, even Juniper, my new girlfriend. Thalia's been hanging out with Nico and Bianca more often, so I feel really left out here. Miss you, Perce. –Grover_

I missed them all, too. Here in Paris, my mom enrolled me in a private prep school, where I was an outsider. The girls and boys all had cliques, and (you guessed it!) I was nothing to the other people. I was just a blur in the background.

Paris was great for sightseeing, though. I was often around the Eiffel Tower, staring at the constellations in the sky, or counting every person who passed by with an owl necklace.

"Percy!" my mother, Sally, called from downstairs. "Dinner's ready!"

I ran down the stairs, taking two steps at a time. Our table, as usual, looked like an all-you-can-eat buffet. Since we moved here, my stepfather, Mr. Blofis, has earned tons of money. You could say we were rich now, but I don't want to sound like I was too proud of it all.

Mom appeared in the doorway to the kitchen. She was removing her flower-print apron and untying her ponytail. "Eat up, Percy."

The phone rang. My heart leapt, hoping the call was from one of my friends—oh, who am I kidding? I was waiting for Annabeth to call.

"Hello?" my mom said into the receiver.

There was a soft murmur from the other line. The voice sounded feminine.

Mom gestured for me to come over and handed the phone to me.

"Yes?" I said.

"Percy!" Once again, it wasn't Annabeth. It was my only friend here in Paris, Rachel Dare. She also comes from New York, so we became friends easily. "I was wondering if I could come over for dinner," she was saying. "My parents are both out."

"Sure," was my automatic, monotone reply.

Rachel arrived ten minutes after she put down the phone. She was wearing a pink jacket over her white top and her favorite baggy jeans. She immediately ran inside and kissed my mom and stepdad on the cheeks. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Blofis," she said politely.

Mom smiled. She was glad that I had made a friend here in Paris, and how easily our friendship had come. I remember when I first met Annabeth—let's just say that she wasn't that fond of me.

"Good evening, Rachel. Please, take a seat," my mother offered.

Rachel sat down on her usual seat beside me.

We ate in silence, Rachel occasionally chattering about something none of us knew about.

Two hours later, Rachel left and I was alone again, staring at the stars.

* * *

**ANNABETH**

* * *

This is it. I was on a cab, going to his apartment. I looked out the window and admired the view of lights everywhere.

The cab driver told me that we were here. I stepped out of the old cab, paid the driver and stood outside the building. It was large, and obviously newly painted. The windows all had fancy curtains of all colors. It looked like a five-star hotel. Would he still recognize me? was the only thing I could think about all the time.

Annabeth took out her wallet and looked at the photo strip she always had with her. It was of me and Percy, when we were both still in New York, four years ago. We had taken it in a photo booth in an arcade while Grover played some game called Hunting the Hunters. On the first shot, Percy tiptoed behind me and put rabbit ears above my head using his fingers. I smiled. On the next photo, I tickled him and he was laughing like some kind of drunken man. On the last picture, Percy had his arm around my shoulders, and I rested my head on his chest. We both smiled shyly.

Before I lost the nerve, I went inside the building. If the outside was a five-star hotel, the inside was a six-star hotel.

I sighed and wished I lived here. Life was hard back in New York. My stepmom lost her job, and dad was just a part-time professor now. Also, I used up all my savings to come here, just to see him.

I took the elevator up, not even bothering to ask what room he was in. If I remembered correctly, he was on the seventeenth floor, room number one hundred seventy-eight.

I knocked on the door, not bothering to do it lightly, and braced myself for impact.

* * *

**PERCY**

* * *

There was a loud knock on the door. Mom's eyebrows shot up as she went to answer it. I walked back to the kitchen and took a blue cookie out of the large jar on the counter.

I heard mom gasp. I ran outside and stopped dead in my tracks.

She stood there, wearing just a t-shirt and jeans. Yet, she looked like a goddess. Her blond hair was a mess on her shoulders, and she was wearing a Yankees baseball cap. I stared open-mouthed, looking like an idiot.

She smiled. Slowly, she walked toward me and gave me the tightest bear-hug I'd ever gotten. "Hey there, Seaweed Brain," she said, sighing.

I returned the hug just as tight. "Annabeth," I managed to get out. "What are you _doing_ here?" I pulled away from her to look at her face.

* * *

**ANNABETH**

* * *

"I'd expected you to be happier about my being here," I replied. I could feel the tears of joy coming out of my eyes. "Anyway—to answer your question—I'm here because I want to be. It's hell in New York without you."

Percy raised an eyebrow. "Grover told me he'd seen you the other day, he says you were pretty happy."

I thought hard. "Oh!" I said, remembering. "That was probably when I booked my flight here."

Percy looked a bit surprised, like he just thought of something then. "How—how did you afford to come here?" He knew he was being rude, but he really needed to ask me, so I answered.

I blushed furiously at the question. "It was nothing."

"Don't tell me it was nothing," he replied, looking at me with those intense green eyes that I love so much.

"I just used up my savings. No big deal," I told him.

He hugged me again. "Gods," he said. "You used up your money on coming here to see me."

I pulled away. He looked hurt. I did the most embarrassing thing a girl could possibly do.

* * *

**PERCY**

* * *

Annabeth got down on one knee. She took my hand and looked me right in the eye when she said, "Percy Jackson, will you be my long-distance boyfriend?"

I was shocked as hell. I told her to stand up, and she protested. "Not until you answer."

"Yes!" I told her frantically. "Get up already!"

She got up and hugged me briefly. I looked at my mother, remembering she was there, and saw here smiling at us. She gave me a thumbs up.

Annabeth turned to my mother. "Do I get your blessing in this?" she asked, smiling. The two most beautiful girls in my world looked at each other, sending messages—a feminine secret—through their eyes.

"Of course," my mother said finally.

* * *

**TWO WEEKS AFTER**

* * *

Annabeth had to go back to New York. She had stayed at the Jackson's house, in Percy's room, while Percy slept on the couch. Percy had bought her a new owl necklace, one with big glasses and had emeralds for eyes, one that Annabeth would always treasure. Annabeth and Percy spread the news to Grover, Thalia, Nico and Bianca. They said Annabeth and Percy had their blessing.

"We'll work out the time difference," Percy told her, running his hands through her hair.

"Definitely," she replied, smiling at him.

She kissed him on the lips before she left.

They would work something out, definitely, without a doubt.

* * *

**Review please! :)**

**5 reviews (even bad reviews, I guess) = 1 oneshot (but I could still write, if I'm bored)  
**

**Yeah, I know. I'm being evil.**

**Aimee**


End file.
